Anything
by MyGoldStar
Summary: Rachel's having a bad day, to say the least. When Rachel's in a bad mood, there's only one person who can cheer her up... Finchel. Set between Michael and Choke of Season 3.


_If you follow me on Twitter ( xMyGoldStarx) then you probably know that I have been doing a lot of cleaning lately, and this o ehsot stemmed from that. It's set in S3, before Rachel does her NyaDA audition but after Finchel get engaged, and I hope you enjoy :)._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything the reader may recognise. My words are my own :)._**

X

Old pink shirt - check.

Old grey sweatpants - check.

Messy bun - check.

No make up - check.

Tidied room - oh wait.

I'd forgotten about that.

Well, not exactly. I have a big room plus my closet and bathroom Rachel us that's a LOT of cleaning.

And I'm sweaty and tired and worried about NYADA and UGH.

So yeah. I'm having a bad day.

Bad days suck.

I've just got so much on my mind right now. I have to take on all the cooking and cleaning responsibilities because my dads have to work more now, I'm anxious about my upcoming NYADA audition and I have to keep !y boyfriend happy which sounds really obnoxious but it's the truth.

And the fact it's my last year of high school so I have a bunch of exams yo study for and pass doesn't help, either.

In public I come across as a strong, confident young woman - or at least I try to. I always have a big smile on my face and maybe my optimism can be overwhelming for some people, but its my way of having a wall of protection around myself because I don't want to get hurt. Deep down, however, I'm still just a normal teenage girl, who worries about what she's wearing, has insecurities about her skin and falls in love like everyone does.

Only for me, it's real. It's true love and he's my one and only for the rest of my life. We're getting married which right now, is another one of my worries. I'm not worried about getting married as such, I'm more concerned about the planning and everything.

I'm supposed to be making dinner for later, but instead I think I'll just call a takeout for them. I'll have a salad or something. Or just nothing at all. That's the mood I'm in right now, anyway

My day so far's been pretty...crappy. You know, usually I'd be glad that Lima's finally gotten some sunny weather but now it's just making everything worse. I hate putting my hair up. I had to do that to stop it getting in my face and making me sweet anymore. I hate wearing old clothes. I had to do that so I don't ruin all my nice clothes. I hate cleaning. I had to do that because everyone's taking time off work to enjoy the weather and my dads had to cover so they can't do it. I don't particularly enjoy cooking, either, which is why I'm glad I've found a way to get out of that.

I was supposed to be going out with Finn today but I had to cancel because of everything that's happened. I'm eighteen. I should be out having fun on a hot Saturday, not acting like an old housewife.

Maybe Santana's right. Maybe I do moan too much. But I'm a girl. What do you expect?

I've finished half of my room now. I really regret not cleaning on a weekly basis and just 'spring cleaning' because this room... It's not messy or anything, just incredibly dusty. And I wondered why whenever I came in here I sneezed a billion times.

My room is a typical girl's room. Pink here, pink there, pictures of friends here, mirrors and vaniy there... To be honest, the pink stemmed from my love of Sleeping Beauty.

I've finished my closet, my bathroom and my room (the largest room in the house) now. Thank God. I've called the pizza place and ordered one large pepperoni pizza with two medium portions of French fries and one salad for me. I also got three cans of diet Coke because I decided to treat myself.

My dad one probably prefer the normal version, but then my other dad would get mad. Anyway, I'm gonna settle down with a hot chocolate and watch Funny Girl and hope that it cheers me up.

I scrolled through Twitter on my phone whilst waiting for the show to start and decided to mope about my day like everyone on Facebook seemed to do.

RachelBerry: Nothing like your favorite musical to cheer you up after a crappy day :\ #FunnyGirl BarbraStreisand

During the intermission, there was a knock at the front door. This made sense considering I had ordered dinner to come for 6pm which was when my dads finished work. Dragging my self off the sofa, slightly regretting not making an effort to look nice because the pizza deliverer will probably think I'm like this all time time, I pulled my feet to the hallway and opened the door.

Only it wasn't pizza.

It was Finn.

Wearing dinner clothes.

Looking like a movie star.

'Finn? What are you doing here?' I asked.

He looked confused. 'We're going out to dinner, remember?'

I gawped. 'Oh noo!' I wailed. 'I forgot! I thought I cancelled?' He shook his head no.

'Finn, I don't know if I can..' I trailed off. Finn had gone to so much effort getting the reservations and it would be wrong of me to cancel with half an hour's notice. Luckily, I spotted my dads silver car rolling down the street.

'It's okay if you don't want to go, you know. We can rain check,' he said.

'No... I want to go. But I look like crap.'

'You look beautiful.' I blushed. My dads arrived just then.

'Dads... Dinner will be here soon. I ordered pizza with fries and a salad for me...'

One of my dads, Leroy, cut me off. 'No Rachel. You've been like a housewife all day. You're eighteen. Go have fun with your boyfriend. We'll dish up.'

I squealed. I ram upstairs to my bedroom which had began this mess in the first place. I had barely ten minutes to get ready. I began a mental checklist again and worked my way through.

Quickest shower in the history of showers - check

Gorgeous outfit - check (red dress to compliment my features, naturally).

Make up - check.

Hair - check.

This is when I enjoy the hot weather. When I feel fresh. When I feel pretty. When I feel like a teenager.

I grabbed my slightly-dressy white purse and rushed down the stairs (as quickly as I could considering I was wearing heels - anything to look taller next to Finn!).

This was when I felt like a teenager. Getting ready for a date with my boyfriend -or fiancé- in no less than a quarter of an hojry, running down the stairs like a mad woman in stilettos and into the arms of my parents who tell me to 'Be safe' like they always do.

I may still have to spend the next day tidying or cleaning and make no effort whatsoever. I may still be worried about school and my NYADA audition. But as long as I have Finn by my side, I know that I can do anything.

X

_Ahem cheesy ending -_-._

_I'm not sure how I feel about this, but I did spend a lot of time working on it so it would be a waste not to share with you guys._

_Let me know what you think below if you get the chance :)._

_Holly xo_


End file.
